Too Nervous To Ask
by allyrwhitney
Summary: Cedric has something important to ask Roland regarding a certain princess. Unfortunately, he is just too nervous to ask.


_Let's see. I own my ideas, that's all._

Too Nervous To Ask

Cedric paced his workshop anxiously. The time had come to ask King Roland an important question, but unfortunately, his nerves were getting the better of him.

Cedric and Sofia had been courting for almost a year now, and the sorcerer was more certain than he had ever been that he wanted her by his side forever. He had attempted to speak to the king for a week now but had always become nervous and had made some other excuse for wanting to meet with him. But today would be different. Today he intended to ask for Roland's permission to marry Sofia, and then he could propose to her on her nineteenth birthday, which was next week. And then… Well, first he needed to actually leave the tower.

With a sigh, the sorcerer pulled out his wand and conjured a mirror. Frowning, he ran his fingers through his hair and fussed with his bowtie. Clearing his throat, he began to recite the speech he had been going over for the past month. "Good afternoon, King Roland. I would like to ask for your permission to marry Princess Sofia. I love her dearly, and I promise to take care of her… Oh, this is ridiculous!" he gave his reflection a determined look. "I _am_ going to do it _today_. And that's that." Now feeling more confident than he had all week, he gave the mirror a firm nod before walking out of the workshop.

…

The castle was being decorated for autumn. Fake red and gold leaves were being hung on the walls. Tables were covered with orange tablecloths. Vases were filled with fall blooms.

Miranda hummed to herself as she arranged a bunch of fresh Chrysanthemums in a vase on a table near the king's office. As she stood back to admire her work, she caught sight of Cedric coming down the hall. He was marching toward Roland's office with an air of purpose and determination.

"Ah, hello, Cedric," she said warmly as he came near her. "What do you think of these flowers?"

The sorcerer blinked and looked toward the yellow and orange flowers the queen indicated. "Um, they're very nice, Your Majesty."

She smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Are you going to see Rollie?"

"Yes. There's something I want to discuss with him."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling she knew what Cedric wanted to speak to her husband about. "Well, I think he's finishing up some paperwork. I'm sure he'll be happy to talk with you."

Cedric offered her a genuine smile. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He bowed before continuing on to the king's office.

Miranda watched him go, a knowing smile gracing her lips.

…

Roland sighed in relief as he signed the last trade deal and set it aside for Baileywick to collect later. The kingdom of Ballersaya specialized in desserts, among other things. They had offered new flavors of Jiggly Wiggly pudding in exchange for goldenberries, which didn't grow in Ballersaya. It was a deal the Enchancian king couldn't refuse, and he was really looking forward to those new flavors.

He glanced up when he heard a knock. "Come in."

Cedric took a deep breath before pushing the doors open. "Here goes nothing," he thought as he walked into the office.

"Ah, Cedric," Roland smiled warmly at his Royal Sorcerer and friend. "I just finished signing a deal for new flavors of Jiggly Wiggly pudding. Hopefully when Wassailia gets here we can taste them."

Cedric rolled his eyes in amusement. "That's marvelous, sire."

"I thought so too." He chuckled as he stood op and walked around the desk, leaning against it as he gave Cedric a curious look. "Is there a special reason you wanted to see me?"

"Well, I, uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck trying to remember why he was there. "I… was just wondering if you would like to play some Dazzleball."

The king raised a brow. "Well, I suppose I could use some fresh air and exercise before Baileywick comes with more work for me to do." He grinned as he headed for the doors. "Great idea, Cedric. It will be like old times."

The sorcerer cringed. Where had _that_ come from? That was **_not_** what he meant to say. Sighing, he hurried to catch up with his friend.

…

About an hour later, both men were heading back inside. Roland had his jacket draped over one arm, and Cedric was quickly tying the sash of his robe. They had both had a good time tossing the Dazzleball around. In spite of not having played the game for a long time. They were both quite agile and able to catch the shifting ball.

"That was great," Roland smiled broadly as they approached the throne room. "We should do it again soon. You, me, and James can team up against the girls."

"Me?" the sorcerer asked in surprise. "You want me to be on your team?"

"Well, of course, Cedric. Why wouldn't I?"

Before Cedric could say anything, Baileywick appeared. "Ah, there you are, Your Majesty. There are some villagers waiting for you in the throne room."

Roland nodded toward the steward. "Thanks, Baileywick." He turned back to the sorcerer as he started putting his jacket back on. "Well, it was fun, but I need to get back to my kingly duties." He laughed as he began to walk away.

"Wait, Your Majesty," Cedric said hurriedly. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

The king paused while buttoning his jacket and turned back to him with a raised brow. "Yes?"

Cedric gulped. "Well, uh… That is, I was wondering if I, um… Uh…"

Roland shook his head. Deciding to put his friend at ease, he said, "Yes, Cedric, you can marry Sofia."

The sorcerer was stunned. He stared at the king for a moment before he found his voice. "I… WHAT? H–How...?"

Roland laughed as he finished buttoning his jacket. "I've been watching you two. You've been courting for almost a year now, and you've been best friends for… well, forever. It's not hard to see how much you care for each other. To be honest, I expected you to come to me sooner." He paused before adding. "I just have one favor to ask."

Cedric blinked. "Anything, sire."

"Don't call me 'Dad'. Having a son–in–law who is just a few years younger than me is a bit weird."

Cedric laughed nervously. "I totally understand, Your Majesty."

"And stop with the formalities. If you're marrying Sofia, call me Roland."

Cedric shrugged. "Very well, Your… Roland."

Roland nodded and smiled. "Well, if that's all, I should see what the villagers need. See you later, Cedric." He headed for the throne room.

Cedric could barely contain the big smile on his face on the way back to his workshop. He felt so relieved that the king had given his permission. Now he could propose to Sofia on her birthday. Surely, that wouldn't be hard. Right?

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little story.


End file.
